


Sleigh Bells Ring, Are You Listening?

by Rileykins



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Everyone but May Peter and Tony are just mentions, Gen, Ornament Hanging, This is a super delayed fic I'm sorry!, Tony Can't Say No
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 22:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rileykins/pseuds/Rileykins
Summary: Tony Stark didn't hate Christmas, he just preferred to be somewhere warm and in a place that didn't celebrate it. But this year, more or less trapped in New York at the old Stark warehouse, he doesn't expect to be pulled into celebrations so soon.Or, a fic in which Tony Stark can't say no to Peter Parker, the kid obsessed with Christmas.





	Sleigh Bells Ring, Are You Listening?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelsAvengeMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsAvengeMe/gifts).



> I've been hoarding this piece since Halloween 2018. Meant to post it, never did, shame on me. It's here now, okay? Also, super unBeta'd. Enjoy.

Peter grinned as he got the massive plastic storage box from the closet, wincing as a rather heavy item fell onto his head. Leaning back against the doorframe, plastic storage bin forgotten about, he looked down at the coiled up plastic hose with a frown. Hadn’t Aunt May gotten rid of that before in one of her whirlwind apartment purges? He rubbed the slight ache, casting his eyes up to the shelf that the item had fallen from. Huh. It was crooked. It hadn’t been like that the last time he had come into this closet. Shrugging, Peter nudged the fallen item into the corner of the closet and hauled the plastic storage bin out.

 

“Peter? What are you doing?” Aunt May called from the kitchen, the clatter of a plastic dish bouncing against the wooden floor. He paused, leaning back comically far enough that he could see her, but she wouldn’t spot him.

 

“Getting stuff out of the closet!” Peter called back, half-heartedly giving the box a shake. “I’ll put it back if you want?”

 

“No, no. I have- crap! The chops!” May sighed, the sound of the plastic dish once more clattering to the floor.

 

Peter bit his lip as he began to pull the box down the hallway and towards his bedroom. How on Earth was he going to get it to the warehouse now? He would have to wait until May went to bed, and maybe ask Tony to help him? He sat on his bed and ran a hand through his hair. No. That wouldn’t work. He had already lied about not wanting to go out with Ned and MJ tonight. They were looking to squeeze their last night trick or treating without judgement, but Peter had passed that torch on long ago.

 

He shook his head, still pulling the box in towards his bedroom. Tony wouldn’t help him with it anyway. Besides, if he had asked him, the surprise would be ruined! Peter set his jaw and looked at the box sitting just inside his doorway. He would have to go through it himself and see what absolutely had to come with him, and what could come with him on another trip.

 

First thing was first, though: dinner was almost ready, and he hadn’t set the table.

 

~*~

 

By the time Peter was confident that May was asleep and he had done his homework (messily, in half lazy scribbles he would have to get help deciphering later) and the dinner dishes, there wasn’t much time to do much more. He would have to get out of the apartment with the first line of things… like five minutes ago. Being late wasn’t new to Peter Parker, but this time he really *really* didn’t want to be late. Every second counted! He grabbed his suit out of habit, only hesitating when he decided he was better off dressing darkly.

 

Peter shoved anything that would fit into his school bag (while his school work sat finished and forgotten on his desk) and opened his window. He was sure Tony would have been alerted by now; he knew now of Iron Man’s meddling with all the windows that lined their two bedroom apartment. Citing “safety precautions” after being coaxed inside with the promise of a warm coffee, May had finally allowed Tony to “fix” their shoddy security system, which unbeknownst to her included basic sensory lines that would tell Mr Iron Man himself whenever Peter slipped out of the apartment.

 

Great. He didn’t have much of a choice now, though, did he?

 

Deciding firmly that the surprise would be much more than the lecture he would surely receive, Peter turned to the window once more. He went to his window and opened it, before climbing out. The city below was slowing down for the night, relaxing as people got to their homes or to their temporary homes and settled in with their family or friends or whatever. Peter liked that. Even when he couldn’t sleep, his city slept around him, cared for and protected. Tonight he wasn’t wearing the suit. Tonight he wasn’t wearing the mask. Instead, he was simply going to cross town as best he could to the old Stark industry warehouses and start getting them in tip-top shape.

 

~*~

 

Tony watched the blinking light on his screen edge ever closer to the warehouses, a mildly annoyed look pinching the skin between his eyebrows. Everyone else had gone … away. Steve was with Bucky and Sam trying to get them to wander the streets after the kids went trick or treating. Nat and Clint were…. Somewhere, probably trying to figure out where Wanda and Vision had gone to next after abandoning the safehouse they had set up. Thor was on Asgard so that didn’t even matter, and Bruce happened to be asleep in the basement bunker. He was essentially alone on his own in the warehouse, and that suited him just fine.

 

That was until he saw Peter Parker’s dot flashing madly and headed this way.

 

“What are you up to, kid?’ Tony muttered over the rim of his coffee cup. He had brewed a massive pot with the intent to wake the sleeping scientist downstairs, but Tony had gotten very distracted very easily. Now he sat half-perched on the office chair, eyes glued to the screen. He was thinking through every situation he could, but he was no Stephen Strange. He leaned back, feigning disinterest should any one of the others come back before Peter managed to get here. It wasn’t until he saw Peter’s dot stop right outside the warehouse doors did he finally get up to his feet and walk towards it.

 

“Mr Stark?” Peter called in from the door, having opened it. “Sorry to barge in like this,”

 

“What are you doing, kid?”

 

Peter faltered slightly at the tone Tony used, and then grinned brightly. “It’s November first!”

 

Tony squinted slightly, lowering his cup of coffee to look better at Peter. He noticed then the bulging backpack and the way Peter grinned like he had a big secret. “It’s only barely November first, Pete,” Tony muttered, turning to look down at the monitor, sighing when the time rolled over to exactly 12:01 am. Great. Peter would be here instead of at home and he wouldn’t be able to tell May Parker (or Pepper for that matter) how or why Peter wasn’t in his bed when she went to wake him in the morning.

 

Oh, he could already imagine what the matriarch of the Parker family would have to say about that.

 

“Why aren’t you at h-” When Tony looked up from the screen and his very distracted thinking, he noticed with a jolt that Peter had taken off. Walked away. Gone somewhere that wasn’t within Tony’s line of sight. Perfect. He put the coffee mug down on the coaster he was sure wasn’t there just two minutes ago, and began to wander the typical route through the warehouse. 

 

“Peter?” He called, looking this way and that way, catching his shadow on the wall. The kid couldn’t have gone far, the warehouse had a ton of locked doors and doors with special codes and doors without handles and of course, the only real logical place for Peter to go would be into the main room, right? Or the kitchen, and Tony knew from experience how much the kid could eat. So, beyond the kitchen where the fridge wasn’t beeping from leaving the door open, Tony narrowed it down to the main room. He was right, obviously.

 

He was Tony Stark. Of course he wasn’t wrong.

 

He came across the massive common room just a few minutes later and stopped when he saw that Peter was halfway up the wall. For a brief moment, his mind couldn’t quite catch up to the fact that this kid was Spiderman. Of course, he could climb the damn walls. But, why was he doing that here? 

 

He rolled his eyes. “Pete, get down before you break your neck.” Tony half-scolded.

 

“I can’t hear you over the sleigh bells, Mr Stark!” Peter said. Once again Tony belatedly noticed the string of headphones hanging from one ear of the Spider-kid.

 

Iron Man sighed, the sing song sound of defeat that Peter had grown accustomed to. Of course the kid would be a Christmas fanatic. Of course he would have to go through this seasonal form of torture not once, but twice. Tony watched Peter climb the wall horizontally, slapping tape on the wall over the decorations he pinned there. Setting his jaw, Tony moved to place his coffee mug on the table, before he approached the backpack that sat still bulging on the floor and unravelled a long silver, fluffy piece of tinsel. It probably stretched out for a few feet. “Where do you want this?” Muttered the man, and Peter looked down at him and *beamed*.

 

Tony Stark simply couldn’t tell Peter no, now could he?


End file.
